Indian cricket team in England in 2011
The Indian cricket team toured England from 21 July to 16 September 2011. The test match series of this tour was known as Pataudi Trophy 2011 and the ODI series of the tour was known as NatWest Series 2011. The tour consisted of one Twenty20 International (T20I), five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and four Test matches, as well as a number of matches against English county sides. The opening Test at Lord's was the 2,000th Test. England's victory in the Third Test put them number one in the world rankings. Squads † Virat Kohli, Pragyan Ojha and RP Singh replaced the injured Yuvraj Singh, Harbhajan Singh and Zaheer Khan, respectively, for the third and fourth Test matches. ‡ Ravindra Jadeja replaced the injured Gautam Gambhir for the ODI series. Tour matches First-class: Somerset v Indians | score-team1-inns1 = 425/3d (96 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Arul Suppiah 156 (259) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Suresh Raina 1/53 (9 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 224 (52.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Suresh Raina 103* (112) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Charl Willoughby 6/76 (20 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 260/2d (41 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Andrew Strauss 109* (135) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Amit Mishra 2/123 (14 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 69/0 (16.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Gautam Gambhir 36* (49) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = County Ground, Taunton | umpires = Nigel Llong and Graham Lloyd | report = Scorecard | toss = Somerset won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} India rested a number of their Test players for their first match of the tour; Mahendra Singh Dhoni, Ishant Sharma, Praveen Kumar and Harbhajan Singh were all left out of the team. The weakened bowling attack showed on the first day of the match, when Somerset scored 329 for the loss of two wickets from a rain-reduced 75 overs. Andrew Strauss, the England Test captain and Middlesex player, opened the innings as a guest batsman for Somerset, showed aggression initially, scoring 78 runs out of an opening partnership of 101, before getting out. Andrew McGlashan, summarising the day for ESPNcricinfo, described his innings as "commanding", and his shots "in good working order". After Strauss' dismissal, his opening partner Arul Suppiah began to score more freely, and reached his century off 179 balls, scoring his second 50 from just 57 deliveries. Suppiah and Nick Compton put on a second wicket partnership of 223 before Compton was dismissed for 88. Suppiah reached 156, his highest first-class score before he was out, and Somerset eventually declared their innings closed at 425/3. In reply, the Indians struggled with the bat during the second, rain affected day; Somerset's Charl Willoughby took five wickets against a batting line-up which showed its lack of match practice. On the third morning, Suresh Raina controlled the strike well to bat his way to a century and stake his claim for a place in first Test, dominating a final wicket partnership of 84. Somerset once more look assured with the bat during their second innings, in which Strauss reached a century, eventually finishing 109 not out, and Peter Trego scored a rapid 85 runs from 57 balls. Somerset declared at tea on the final day, leaving India only a short period to bat in the second innings. The match finished as a draw, but Somerset coach Andrew Hurry suggested that Somerset had "bullied" India, and that it had been "a perfect three days" for Strauss. Two-day: Northamptonshire v Indians | team2 = Northamptonshire | score-team1-inns1 = 352 (95.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Abhinav Mukund 113 (160) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Luke Evans 4/74 (21.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 355/7 (83.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Niall O'Brien 117 (172) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Amit Mishra 2/64 (25 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = County Ground, Northampton | umpires = Martin Bodenham (Eng) and Martin Saggers (Eng) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = Indians won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = }} List A: Sussex Sharks v Indians | runs1 = Matt Machan 56 (62) | wickets1 = RP Singh 4/45 (9 overs) | runs2 = Virat Kohli 71 (83) | wickets2 = Chris Nash 1/18 (5 overs) | result = Indians won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Hove | umpires = Mark Eggleston (Eng) & Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = | toss = Indians won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain reduced match to 45 overs per side. }} List A: Kent Spitfires v Indians | score1 = 164/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 159/5 (20 overs) | team2 = Kent Spitfires | runs1 = Virat Kohli 78 (53) | wickets1 = James Tredwell 2/18 (3 overs) | runs2 = Joe Denly 100 (68) | wickets2 = RP Singh 2/36 (4 overs) | result = Indians won by 5 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = St Lawrence Ground, Canterbury | umpires = Jeremy Lloyds (Eng) and Billy Taylor (Eng) | motm = | toss = Kent won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain reduced match to 20 overs per side. }} Twenty 20: Leicestershire Foxes v Indians | score1 = 161/5 (20 overs) | score2 = 146/7 (20 overs) | team2 = Leicestershire Foxes | runs1 = Parthiv Patel 40 (31) | wickets1 = Joshua Cobb 2/22 (3 overs) | runs2 = Andrew McDonald 44 (34) | wickets2 = Vinay Kumar 3/29 (4 overs) | result = Indians won by 15 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Grace Road, Leicester | umpires = Alex Wharf (Eng) and Peter Willey (Eng) | motm = | toss = Leicestershire won the toss and elected to field. }} Test series England won the test series 4–0, its third whitewash in series of more than three Test matches. In winning the series by more than two clear matches, England took India's place at the top of the ICC Test Championship, while India dropped to third place. The men of the series were England's Stuart Broad – who took 25 wickets in the series – and Rahul Dravid – who scored three centuries. 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 474/8d (131.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 202* (326) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Praveen Kumar 5/106 (40.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 286 (95.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Rahul Dravid 103* (220) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Stuart Broad 4/37 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 269/6d (71 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Matt Prior 103* (120) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ishant Sharma 4/59 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 261 (96.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Suresh Raina 78 (136) | wickets-team2-inns2 = James Anderson 5/65 (28 overs) | result = England won by 196 runs | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Billy Bowden (NZ) | motm = Kevin Pietersen (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain and bad light on day 1 reduced play to 49.2 overs. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 221 (68.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 64 (66) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Praveen Kumar 3/45 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 288 (91.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Rahul Dravid 117 (235) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Stuart Broad 6/46 (24.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 544 (120.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ian Bell 159 (206) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Praveen Kumar 4/124 (36 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 158 (47.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Sachin Tendulkar 56 (86) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Tim Bresnan 5/48 (12 overs) | result = England won by 319 runs | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Asad Rauf (Pak) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Stuart Broad (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = India won the toss and elected to field. | rain = }} In their first innings, England were 124/8 at one point and looked sure to be dismissed for a very low first innings score. Stuart Broad and Graeme Swann then had a partnership of 73 runs and salvaged the innings for England who were eventually dismissed for 221. In reply, India reached a dominant score of 267/4 with Rahul Dravid and Yuvraj Singh sharing a partnership of 128 runs before England bowler Stuart Broad took a hat-trick, dismissing MS Dhoni (caught Anderson), Harbhajan Singh (lbw) and Praveen Kumar (bowled) and finished with his best Test figures to date, with 6 for 46. This hat-trick was part of a remarkable spell of 16 balls in which Broad got five wickets without conceding a run. India were eventually also dismissed for less than 300, with 288. Ian Bell was involved in a controversial run-out decision with the final delivery before tea on the third day when he was on 139 not out. Bell walked off the field, believing that the previous shot played by Eoin Morgan had gone to the boundary for four. However, the ball had been kept in play, thrown back to the middle, where India removed the bails. It was referred to the third umpire, Billy Bowden, who gave Bell out. During the tea interval, England captain Andrew Strauss and coach Andy Flower met with the Indian captain Dhoni and their coach Duncan Fletcher and they agreed to withdraw the appeal. Bell was eventually dismissed for 159. England continued to bat strongly with tailender Tim Bresnan getting 90 runs. England were eventually bowled out for 544 runs, setting India a target of 478 runs to win. India's response to this target was poor and they slumped to 68/6 at tea on day 4. England dismissed India's top second innings scorer, Sachin Tendulkar for 56 soon after tea. England wrapped the game up in the evening session, finally dismissing India for 158 runs, winning by 319 runs. 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 224 (62.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = MS Dhoni 77 (96) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Stuart Broad 4/53 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 710/7d (188.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Alastair Cook 294 (545) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Amit Mishra 3/150 (43 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 244 (55.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = MS Dhoni 74* (79) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Anderson 4/85 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by an innings and 242 runs | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Alastair Cook (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Start of play on Day 2 delayed due to wet ground.'' *''Lunch taken early on Day 3 due to rain. }} India were put into bat by England and were reduced to 111 for 7, before making a slight recovery to finish 224 all out on the first day. Alastair Cook made 294, the sixth highest score by an English batsman, as England finished on 710 for 7. Indian batsman Virender Sehwag was dismissed for golden duck in both innings of the match thus giving him a king pair. Sachin Tendulkar was run-out on 40, after backing up MS Dhoni, when Dhoni's strike was deflected back onto the stumps by Graeme Swann. 4th Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 591/6d (153 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ian Bell 235 (364) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Sreesanth 3/123 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 300 (94 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Rahul Dravid 146* (266) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Tim Bresnan 3/54 (17 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 283 (91 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Sachin Tendulkar 91 (172) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Graeme Swann 6/106 (38 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 8 runs | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Simon Taufel (Aus) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Ian Bell (Eng) | report = Scorecard | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain on Day 1 limited play to 26 overs.'' *''Rain on Day 3 limited play to 63 overs. }} Statistics Individual Team Other *Kevin Pietersen reached 6,000 Test runs when he reached 172 in the first innings of the First Test. *Ian Bell reached 5,000 Test runs when he reached 208 in the first innings of the Fourth Test. T20I series Only T20I | score1 = 165 (19.4 overs) | score2 = 169/4 (19.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ajinkya Rahane 61 (39) | wickets1 = Jade Dernbach 4/22 (3.4 overs) | runs2 = Eoin Morgan 49 (27) | wickets2 = Munaf Patel 2/25 (4 overs) | result = England won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Jade Dernbach (Eng) | toss = India won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Alex Hales and Jos Buttler (both England); Rahul Dravid and Ajinkya Rahane (both India) made their T20I debuts. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 274/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 27/2 (7.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Parthiv Patel 95 (107) | wickets1 = Tim Bresnan 2/54 (10 overs) | runs2 = Jonathan Trott 14* (14) | wickets2 = Praveen Kumar 2/11 (4 overs) | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Riverside Ground, Chester-le-Street | umpires = Billy Doctrove (WI) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Match abandoned due to heavy rain. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 187/8 (23 overs) | score2 = 188/3 (22.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ajinkya Rahane 54 (47) | wickets1 = Graeme Swann 3/33 (5 overs) | runs2 = Alastair Cook 80* (63) | wickets2 = Ravichandran Ashwin 2/42 (5 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Rose Bowl, Hampshire, Southampton | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Billy Doctrove (WI) | motm = Alastair Cook (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Match reduced to 23 overs per side due to rain. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 234/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 218/7 (41.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ravindra Jadeja 78 (89) | wickets1 = James Anderson 3/48 (9 overs) | runs2 = Craig Kieswetter 51 (46) | wickets2 = Ravichandran Ashwin 3/40 (9 overs) | result = England won by 3 wickets (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Ravindra Jadeja (Ind) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = England innings reduced to 43 overs due to rain. }} 4th ODI | score1 = 280/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 270/8 (48.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Suresh Raina 84 (111) | wickets1 = Graeme Swann 2/49 (9 overs) | runs2 = Ravi Bopara 96 (111) | wickets2 = RP Singh 3/59 (9 overs) | result = Match tied (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Ravi Bopara (Eng) and Suresh Raina (Ind) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. }} 5th ODI | score1 = 304/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 241/4 (32.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Virat Kohli 107 (102) | wickets1 = Graeme Swann 3/34 (9 overs) | runs2 = Jonathan Trott 63 (60) | wickets2 = Vinay Kumar 1/42 (6.2 overs) | result = England won by 6 wickets (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = SWALEC Stadium, Cardiff | umpires = Billy Doctrove (WI) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Jonny Bairstow (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = England innings reduced to 34 overs due to rain. | notes = Jonny Bairstow (Eng) made his ODI debut. }} Media coverage Television *Australia – Fox Sports * Bangladesh - Channel 9, ESPN and Star Cricket *Sri Lanka and Nepal – ESPN and Star Cricket *Canada – ATN, CBN *India – Star Cricket (DD National will also broadcast T20I and ODI series) *Malaysia – Astro *Middle East – Prime Sports ADD *New Zealand – Sky Sport *Pakistan – Geo Super *Singapore – StarHub *South Africa, Kenya and Zimbabwe – SuperSport(TV channel) *Ireland and the United Kingdom – Sky Sports *United States – Direct TV *West Indies – SportsMax 2011 Category:International cricket competitions in 2011